freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location
Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location es una futura entrega de la serie de terror Five Nights at Freddy's, que aparentemente toma lugar en la localización hermana de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza mencionada por el Chico del Teléfono en la 4ta Noche de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. El juego fue anunciado y planificado tras la salida de FNaF World, dando ligeras pistas sobre la entrega a través de modificaciones en los Teasers de scottgames.com. Según por lo visto en el Tráiler, saldrá probablemente para otoño de este año. Esta nueva entrega actualmente se encuentra en desarrollo, y poco se conoce de su contenido. Animatrónicos *'Baby': Es un animatrónico, parece ser la principal del juego como lo era Freddy. Lleva trenzas marrones, un vestido rojo y un micrófono, así como un altavoz en su pecho. *'Funtime Freddy': Es una versión más de Freddy con colores claros como rosado y blanco. Al igual que sus contrapartes, posee un micrófono, un corbatín y 2 botones en su pecho. También parece poseer una marioneta de Bonnie en su mano derecha, y un altavoz en su pecho. *'Funtime Foxy': Es una versión más de Foxy, con aspecto más modernizado y femenino. Parece ser una versión reparada de Mangle, ya que posee los colores de su versión anterior, rosado y blanco, pero con toques más modernos. A diferencia de sus anteriores contrapartes, no posee un garfio. Al igual que Funtime Freddy, tiene un altavoz en su pecho, por lo que parece que podría hablar, al igual que podría hacerlo Funtime Freddy. *'Bailarina': Es un animatrónico con aspecto a una bailarina de ballet. Posee un traje de baile blanco, azul y rosado. Su nombre no ha sido confirmado aún. Novedades *Unos días después de ser lanzado FNaF World en Gamejolt, exactamente el 18/02/16, Scott actualizó su página con una imagen oscura en la cual se podía apreciar 17 barras horizontales. *El 26/02/16, se cambio el tamaño de una de las barras haciéndola más corta y una letra "N''' fue agregada arriba de ellas. *El 11/03/16, otra barra se acorto, la letra "'''N" desapareció y una letra "A'" fue colocada al otro extremo del teaser. *El 22/03/16, una barra fue transformada en un circulo. *El 2/04/16, otra barra fue convertida en un circulo, la letra "'N" vuelve a hacer aparición en el mismo lugar de antes y la palabra "never" (nunca) es colocada debajo. *El 13/04/16, una de las barra se transformo en la letra "E'" y la palabra "'there" (ahí) es colocada al lado de la palabra never. *El 23/04/16 el proyecto es develado, las barras restantes se transformaron en letras dejando la frase "Sister Location" (Localización hermana), el titulo Five Nights at Freddy's es levemente visible sobre de ella y frase de la parte inferior se completo diciendo "There was never just one" (Nunca hubo uno solo). Además un nuevo y misterioso personaje con una apariencia similar a los Toy Models es mostrado de fondo. *Al día siguiente, el 24/04/16, Scott confirmó mediante un mensaje de Steam que la entrega será canon en la historia original. *El 15/05/16, Scott confirmó que iba a ver actuaciones de voz al igual que en Five Nights at Freddy's World. *El 21/05/16, Scott lanzó el primer tráiler del juego, mostrando por primera vez a los nuevos animatrónicos y dando pequeños vistazos, aparte de confirmar su estreno para finales de 2016. *El 17/06/16, Scott actualiza su página. Al parecer, aparece una cabeza con doble parte y con una frase abajo''' "There's a little of me in every body" (Hay un poco de mí en cada cuerpo).'' *El 9/07/16, Scott actualizó su página con un teaser que muestra exactamente siete animatronicos diminutos, similares a Balloon Boy, y la frase "Don't hold it against us" ('''''No lo hagas contra nosotros) puede verse debajo. Si se ilumina la imagen, podrá presenciarse a Baby en el fondo. thumb|220px|Nótese el "Don't hold it against us" Curiosidades *A pesar de que para el desarrollo de FNaF World, Scott mencionó de que quizás este fuese el último juego de FNaF, tras lanzar el teaser final afirmó que "Nunca dije que podía cambiar de idea". *Es la tercera vez en que Scott confirma un juego modificando Teaser's previos. **La primera vez se dio con Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter, en donde modificó el teaser "hat.jpg", la segunda vez ocurrió con Five Nights at Freddy's World, modificando el teaser "thankyou.jpg". *La frase "Please stay in your seats" es la misma que se escucha cuando se habla con el Hombre del Escritorio en Five Nights at Freddy's World. *Si se hace zoom al primer Teaser, se puede observar que en la nariz de Baby se refleja algo similar a Springtrap. *En un documento de Scott Cawthon, se filtraron los nombres de todos los animatrónicos de esta entrega. Tráiler center|300px en:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's (Franquicia) Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location